Why the trix weren't in season 4
by Strawberry Moon 007
Summary: i thought i'd share my answer for y my favourite characters weren't in the last season- which is partly why i didn't watch a lot of it! i don't own winx club but this is my first fanfic for it- please enjoy!


"Pay attention everyone," The director of winx club shouted through his megaphone. "I have an announcement to make!"

The entire cast of the popular TV series was seated in various parts of the Alfea auditorium set and the director was standing where Ms Faragonda would normally stand. After each getting a call at 3am telling them to arrive on set at 7am sharp everyone was pretty excited and eager to hear what he had to say.

That is except for three of them.

"He'd better have a good reason for dragging us out here so freaking early!" Darcy snarled irritably, pulling the black brush in her hand through her long brown hair. Icy and Stormy rolled their eyes but wisely decided to shift a good few centimetres away from their "sister". It was moments like this when they had come to wonder how in the name of the dragon Darcy had come to be labelled as the "calm sensible one," out of the three of them. Sure she was the least aggressive 74% of the time but perhaps that was what made her bad moods a whole lot scarier. The other two witches could be intimidating when they wanted to be but they lost their tempers so many times that they were beginning to become too predictable. The trio weren't even related but they had been together for so long that they had become extremely close, just like real sisters.

Therefore Icy knew that she had to act quickly because she knew that when Darcy got like this she would often take it out on the nearest people who in this case were the other two members of the trix, one of which was she.

"Relax Darce, maybe it means they're gonna kill off one of the fairies!" She suggested.

"Really? Ooh goody I hope so!" Stormy had perked up considerably. "I hope it's that annoying music brat, hey Darce that means you could get Riven- Darcy?"

However to their dismay, Darcy was still in her depressed state. "Oh get real guys!" She snapped. "Since when does anything good in the show happen to us? All that really happens is that those goody-goody fairies get themselves a new pair of wings and then use them to kick the crap out of us! And when that doesn't work they sic their little boy toys and mini fairies on us!"

Icy and Stormy knew she was referring to her least favorite episode of the show so far, in fact they were both beginning to realise the very familiar pattern each series followed.

Suddenly it dawned on them- sure in some shows the villains won but winx club wasn't one of them! Who knew, maybe they would end up dead by the end of season four!

Frustrated at discovering this, Stormy voiced her thoughts. "Icy! What's the point of us even being in the show? The writers are never gonna make an episode where we win!"

"Took you three seasons to figure that out huh?" Darcy sneered vindictively.

"Shut up, just shut up you two!" Icy ordered, placing a cool hand on her pale forehead. "I need to think."

"What's there to think about?" The frizzy haired witch demanded. "If you weren't so stubborn we might not have to subject ourselves to pointless humiliation everyday!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Icy growled dangerously.

Darcy rolled her eyes in exasperation as she watched their argument unfold.

All this time the director had been rambling on about the first three seasons of the show being a huge success but he was slowly realising that more than half of his audience were still extremely tired from their wakeup call and had nodded off into a deep sleep. He decided to cut to the chase and cleared his throat sharply.

"AND NOW ONTO THE IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT," He spoke louder into the megaphone, successfully shaking everyone out of their stupors and the witches out of their heated bitch off.

"After much deliberation," The director continued speaking as if nothing had happened. "The production staff and myself are delighted to inform you that we have finalised plans for season four!"

This caused the set to erupt with many happy cheers, whoops and applause, mainly coming from the winx club, the specialists of red fountain and some random extra fairies who had no important role and whose only purpose was to walk around the Alfea campus during long outside shots.

Grinning broadly at this, the director held up a hand to silence them so he could finish. "The scripts have all been prepared and are being handed out now. We start shooting in four days, costume fittings start tomorrow."

"Oh joy," Darcy muttered sarcastically as a frumpy looking woman with the name tag "Gwendolyn" on her beige overalls dumped a heavy wodge of stapled papers into her lap before depositing two more on Icy and Stormy.

"You may start reading them now if you wish." The director announced before slinking into a corner to observe everyone's reactions. Unsurprisingly the main characters did not disappoint him.

"Hey guys, check this out, we get new transformations!" Bloom exclaimed excitedly.

"And we get our own pets!" Musa added as she skimmed through more of the script.

"Wait I thought the pixies were our pets," Stella said, confused.

"Well pixies are basically mini versions of fairies with thoughts and feelings like us," Tecna told her. "Therefore when we bonded with our pixies they became more like companions to us. Therefore I think it is highly illogical to call them pets."

"Tecna's right, we can't think about them like that!" Flora agreed.

"Whatever they're gonna be replaced anyway." The princess of Solaria shrugged.

"Well hey, at least they get a better deal than a certain trio I know!" Bloom leaned over to show her five friends what she'd found out. When they finished reading they all sniggered in the direction of the three witches.

"Argh, who the hell do those fairies think they are, laughing at us?" Stormy hissed as her hair and fingertips sparked with electricity.

"Maybe if you actually bothered to read the script you'd see why!" Darcy shot back.

"Ok I really don't want to listen to any frustrated hormonal bitching so I suggest we get this over and done with!" Icy barked sharply. She took a deep breath.

"Ok ladies let's do it on the count of three!"

"One… two…three!"

After the third number the three witches flipped open their scripts, stormy nearly tearing off the front page of hers.

And after ten minutes of serious witch- speed- reading the director would really regret giving them each a copy of the entire series…

"You…expect us…to do…WHAAAAT?" Icy screeched.

Everyone could feel the floor begin to shake beneath them and Layla and Musa swore they could hear glass breaking.

The ice witch strode up to the director with a look on her face that would have frozen the Sahara desert with her sisters hot on her heels. When at last she reached her target, she towered over him menacingly, her ponytail increasing the size of her shadow. Behind her Stormy was snarling and Darcy looked deadly. When at last Icy spoke her tone was slow but sinister.

"Did you honestly think that you could get us to actually act-this- OUT?" She yelled the last word so loudly the spectators couldn't help but admire the director for not running away there and then.

"Actually when we write the scripts our sole purpose is to attract viewers so we don't actually take individual points of view into consideration." He stated frankly.

Bad move, Icy instantly exploded like a cold shower.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD START DOING THAT BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M DOING ANY OF THIS SHIT!"

"Yeah, what the hell were you thinking, wanting us to do all of this, I mean some of the stuff you've put- even Icy's not that sick!" Darcy added angrily.

"WHAT?" The white haired teen turned around to face her with a slightly deranged sparkle in her sky blue orbs.

"On second thoughts I'm not so sure about that last part." The brunette muttered under her breath.

"And the last two seasons were already hard enough!" Stormy shouted. "I mean you paired us with complete losers who both exploited us and bossed us around and you actually made us WANT to become minions and do their bidding? I still can't believe you made us have crushes on them!"

"Hey!" Darkar and Baltor exclaimed in unison. "What about the disenchantix powers I gave you?" Baltor demanded. "And the gloomix powers I gave you?" Darkar added. "Darcy remember when I let you wreak havoc at Alfea for your birthday?"

The witch in question swivelled around slowly to face the wizards with a golden glare.

"Well my little fire boys cry me a river and build a bridge and get over it because you know something? Darkar if it weren't for the fact that we were in prison we would never have chosen to side with such an ugly, backstabbing jerk of which you are the perfect example and Baltor, the only reason we unfroze you was so we could feed you to the Omega ice snakes, although the poor snakes would probably get extreme food poisoning if they actually wanted to even try digesting you. Speaking of which, what the hell are you two doing here- I thought you had both been killed off as the second and third series' grand finales?"

There was a deafening five minutes of silence as everyone sat there, stunned.

Then Darkar and Baltor ran off crying hysterically.

Stormy grinned at Darcy with a newfound respect. "Nice!" She exclaimed.

"I know right?" Darcy agreed. "I don't know why I didn't do that sooner!"

"Well I'm glad you feel that way because we still have a problem to take care of!" Icy told her grimly. She gave a sadistic smile in the director's direction.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to make a few small changes to your neat little plot her because…WE QUIT!" She roared into his megaphone. Now for the first time the director began to quake in his seat.

"B-but you can't do that!" He stammered. " The se-series has to be on TV in a few months! We'll ha-ha-have to rewrite the whole script! Maybe ev-even invent a new character!"

"Is that our problem? No. Do we look like we care? No. Do any of us actually give a shit about what happens to the pixie posse and their annoying entourage of boring boys and creepy midgets? No, no AND A THOUSAND TIMES NO!" Icy snapped in a way that resembled a blizzard. She turned to go.

"If I never see any of you again it'll be too soon!" She remarked coldly.

However just as she was about to depart from the building Stormy caught her eye. After exchanging quick glances from her two sisters the youngest witch faced the director with her script dangling from her right hand.

"And here's what we think of this stupid show!" She declared and hurled it into the air at the same time Icy and Darcy threw theirs.

"DARK ICE STORM ATTACK!" They shouted as they each sent a powerful blast of energy at the floating papers.

Immediately a huge tornado sprung form where the blast had joined which began to rocket around the room at neck breaking speed. Chunks of ice were ejected from the centre and landed at random points in the room, one embedding itself in the roof, another slicing a messy hole through the floor. Everyone had to duck under the benches in order to keep their heads attached to their bodies. To contribute to the current chaos a neverending stream of dark energy emanated from the tornado and was making anyone who came into contact with it extremely nauseous.

Eventually after what seemed like a millennium but was actually an hour, the nightmareish creation suddenly disappeared into hammerspace.

Coughing and spluttering, the cast and crew slowly emerged from behind heaps of rubble to find that the trix were nowhere to be seen. However the entire building of Alfea was now a total wreck. Huge ice chunks were scattered around the room like giant uneven diamonds and there were various gaping holes in the roof, walls abd furniture.

"Alright," The director stated nervously as he shakily made his way past the new obstacles to where a large group was gathering. "We'll just have to rewrite the plot so it takes place on Earth!"


End file.
